creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Human (Somarinoa)
Humans, also known as the Terrans and occasionally as Experiment 3077839 (pronounced as three-zero-seven-seven-eight-three-nine) by the former-Nurturer races (not usually to their faces out of respect to the naming choice they've taken) are a sapient species native to planet Terra, formerly referred to as Earth until the Galactic Step Act. Humans owe their rise into sapience and civilization to several ancient races, which include the Voiasenso, Sculptor, Einjel and Gohd. A tough and determined species, humanity during their early ventures into space was able to defend themselves from both the Gohds and Tauntars during two separate galactic wars, despite overwhelming odds. As mankind continued to spread its influence in space, they met the UFCL, a democratic order of races founded by the Voiasenso, who were the same race that played a role in uplifting mankind in the first place. Mankind gladly joined the alliance of races. Joining the alliance was not without its own difficulties, as the Humans would have to deal with Tauntar and Gohds again, this time as allies rather than enemies. Humans also still play a small role compared to other UFCL races, but their determination is allowing them to quickly gain more influence in the organization. Humanity played a very key role in the defeat of NodhCohr Hierarchy, when the Humans rallied the other UFCL races and the Hushians into defeating the thousands of battle thralls being thrown at them on planet Hush by the four Amphorian races and Technarian slavemasters. It was because of their role, the normally distrusting Hushians felt honorbound to support mankind for saving them from enslavement. While new challenges lay before mankind, the Humans will easily adapt to the challenges with the support of fellow allied races. Evolution of Man In evolution, each adaptation not only increases some aspect of an individual but also lowers another, a sort of natural "must give to get" balance issue. Indigo More in tune with the Earth, the Indigo (also referred to as the Indigo Children, Crystal Children or Star Children) possessed low-level psionic abilities (such as moderate telepathy, weak telekinetics and moderate astral projection) and were significantly more creative than Modern Humans; however this was balanced out by having an autistic personality, having lost some social skills and typical thinking processes to compensate. They began to start making a noticeable appearance on the timeline in 1970 and were it not for outside influence would have become the new heirs to the throne of Earth. After a couple centuries of evolving and training their energies Indigos began to grow stronger and stronger in psionic abilities, with the Psininjas being their greatest achievement by 2241. Unfortunately they were effectively wiped out when the Gohd invaded the Earth and within a decade, unintentionally left the Powertapped as the majority of the Human race left to breed. Indigo DNA resides within the Terran species, along with the DNA of Modern Humans and the Powertapped. They were considered extinct by 2301. Examples Baldur Steinbach.png|Baldur Steinbach Bimmy von Jimmy.jpg|Bimmy von Jimmy Black (Pro Wrestler).png|Black Eloise Platform Sprite.png|Eloise the Druid Foom Fighting Win Sprite.png|Foom Viktor Durchenko Lazarus Reithe.jpg|Lazarus Reithe Loki Steinbach On Strike.png|Loki Steinbach Tanma Lucrecia 3.jpg|Lucrecia Callahan Moonbeast & T.png|Moonbeast Paul Carlson Nick Cole.png|Nick Cole Super Peaceman Comparisons.png|Super Peaceman Moonbeast & T.png|T Travis Deltanite The Phantom (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Phantom Thor Steinbach Doll.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach FV.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Fighter's Union.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Silent Hill.jpg|Thor Steinbach TR Thor Sprite 2.png|Thor Steinbach Reluctant Survival.png|Thor Steinbach White (Pro Wrestler).png|White Anomaly Mutate Superhuman Another natural evolution that evolved to 'compete' with the up-and-coming Indigo evolution, the Superhumans were a particularly chaotic advancement on the normal Human genome that first noticeably appeared on the timeline in 2021. Each individual had generally different powers caused by their altered DNA. The Superhumans very often became superheroes or supervillains, using their various abilities for either good or bad. Many are mad with power which led to a huge number of dangerous supervillains, which almost led to the destruction of Earth on several occasions; balance effects are just as varied as their powers, generally appearing different on an individual basis. Their existence led directly to the Enhanced breed. Although they were extremely powerful, they were wiped out in 2184 by the Scarfers during a horrible series of events. Examples Beetle Super Hero.png|Beetle Black Panther Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Black Panther Bull Liberation Xawn Concept.jpg|Bull Liberation Xawn Michael "Mike" Xawn Rachel's Substitute Boyfriend.png|Date Man Fireman (Supervillain) Concept.jpg|Fireman Lava Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Lava Magma Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Magma Red Starr Concept.jpg|Red Starr Reptilian (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Reptilian Slug (Mass Shifter) Concept.jpg|Slug Enhanced The Enhanced were one of several technological evolutions of man. Created by HEAT Industries in 2031 to properly handle and combat power-hungry Superhumans that had wreaked chaos across Earth during their ten years of existence, the Enhanced were created on an individual basis using technology to purposefully create "Anomalies" who were then trained as supersoldiers and assassins. The Enhanced worked almost too well, however, and the CEOs of the company eventually became power-hungry themselves, seeking to do away with other possible evolutions (the Indigo, Anomalies, Mutates and Superhumans, respectively), seeing the Enhanced supersoldier as the proper path for the future; Modern Humans were expected to simply be converted into Enhanced at a later date when HEAT expected to command the Human race. Despite HEAT's ambitious ideas, they were wiped out during the Gohd invasion, which destroyed HEAT Industries. All remaining Enhanced were slain in combat with Gohds during the following war. Examples Balloon Fighter Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Balloon Fighter Created by rival company to HEAT Bimmy von Jimmy.jpg|Bimmy von Jimmy Lazarus Reithe.jpg|Lazarus Reithe Killer Moth (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Killer Moth Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Mach 9 Concept.jpg|Mach 9 Scorpio (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Scorpio Slug (Mass Shifter) Concept.jpg|Slug The Animal (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Animal The Conductor Concept.jpg|The Conductor Undetected Unit Concept.jpg|Undetected Unit Cyor Tec Powertapped The Powertapped were Humans and Indigos who have had ancient DNA unlocked within their genetic codes; Enhanced never got an opportunity to become Powertapped as they were eradicated mostly within the first year of the Gohd-Human War, four full years before the Powertapper was finally put into use. The transformation into a Powertapped was an excruciating and permanent evolution which greatly ramped up either their physical strength, agility or psionic abilities, completely dependent upon the user's ancient heritage. As balance, aggression was also greatly increased and without physical regulation through the use of Powertappers they would quickly burn out on their own energies, which would in all cases prove fatal. Powertapped had wild, unkempt hair that had bleached out except for its tips due to the sudden surge in power. For this same surging reason, they all had dark circles around their eyes and tended to have a wild look in their eyes. They were wiped out through simple interbreeding with remaining Humans and Indigos to create the new Terran species; when it was discovered that the resulting Terrans had some level of Powertapped abilities without requiring the technological regulations, the Human race as a whole decided it was worth letting the Powertapped fading into extinction. They had disappeared off of the timeline by 2301, the same year that the Indigo and Modern Humans also disappeared and the year that the Terrans officially took over the timeline. Terran Examples Burke Vestille, Hungover.png|Burke Vestille Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse Diakatanian Human Diakatanian Humans are an offshoot to the Modern Humans, forcibly removed from the planet Earth during World War II by the Centro on the orders of Sal'jaedon and moved to Diakatan, to continue the efforts of earlier races unhindered by the galaxy at large. To prevent others from accessing the world and ruining their experiment, the planet Diakatan was enveloped in a completely impassable plane barrier which must be "vibrated through"; effectively Diakatan exists within its own pocket reality though occasionally individuals from the typical reality have accidentally shifted into the realm, becoming trapped forever upon Diakatan. With the creation of a pocket reality the Diakatanian Humans have technically existed as they are now for several thousand years, due to the time flux that exists between the two realms. Diakatan has a lower gravity well than Earth has and a significantly greater oxygen content, and therefore Diakatanian Humans tend to be 7' tall on average. Because of the Jaedonite influence Diakatanian Humans have also learned to wield various magicks, which are in effect simply manipulation of quantum fields through the use of psionics. No Human outside of Diakatan knows of the existence of this breed of their species, and the Diakatanian Humans only know of their origins through ancient legends. Examples Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio Ceno Mito.png|Ceno Mito Tanma Citrus.jpg|Citrus Tanma Mahahoppaloppakettle.jpg|Mahahoppaloppakettle (Tanma's version) Punkerskit.png|Punkerskit Vordathco Mordecai Doll.png|Vordathco Mordecai Technologies Advancements in Genetics Powertapper Perhaps the most vital step in Terran genetic advancement, this device is literally what has caused the segregation between the former Human species and the new Terran species. Originally developed in 2236 but not perfected and finalized until 2246 during the Gohd-Human War in a desperate attempt to equalize the massive gap between the Gohd's and the Human's technological and physical strength and therefore level the playing field, the Powertapper is a piece of machinery that is permanently and excruciatingly painfully attached into the middle of the back, driven deep into the spinal column of the user. It is used only once on each individual but afterwards helps to regulate the energy to prevent fatal burnout from occurring. The Powertapper is built around the discovery that the Human race were a hybrid of three known primitive hominids as well as a "missing link" species. All three of these races had their own particular strengths (massive physical strength, jaw-dropping agility and incredible psionic skills, respectively). The powertapper therefore scans the DNA of the wearer and unlocks the strength of whatever of the three hominid species that individual can trace their lineage back to. However, the process is permanent and cannot in any fashion be reverted once activated. This causes physical changes such as hair color and consistency as well as conversion to a significantly more aggressive personality, more due to the unlocked genetics than becoming "drunk on one's own power", though that is certainly a factor, as well. The original wearers were the Tsukino sisters, Shiike, Romiko and Oki, with numerous other survivors aboard the StarGazer following suit in order to tip the scale of the battle, no matter the cost. Considered a dangerous prospect, the powertapper was subsequently decommissioned after the Gohd-Human War, although those with untapped genes were now he majority of the survivors of the Human race, and these unlocked genes would be passed down through their descendants. Though the strength has diluted over time and the genes remain typically passive, they are equally capable of the strength their ancestors utilized should the Powertapper come back into usage. As it stands now, Terrans are significantly taller than the average Human was (with males standing roughly 6.5 feet tall) and are low-level superhuman in terms of strength, agility and unlocked psychic potential. These Terrans were so strong that the usage of the powertapper effectively wiped out mankind's natural evolution that had been occurring at the time, that of the Indigo Children. The various Ancient and Nurturer races fear this technology, knowing full well what it is actually tapping into, though they consider it inadvisable to inform the Terran species what this is in case individuals attempt to use it in a vie for galactic power. In Vitro In Vitroes are artificially gestated humans, though are different in their entirety from Flash Clones; unlike Flash Clones they are produced in a more natural manner, just outside of a human body in a large tank. Unfortunately In Vitroes are incapable of a close bond with their motherly parent due to a lack of bodily contact for 9 months, yet often seem to have a non-sexual affection towards electronics. In Vitroes were originally started to create "perfect mail order Humans" for the rich to get the children they desire; however by the end of Gohd-Human War In Vitroes were instead used to quickly create new soldiers to temporarily fill the ranks of the Human armed forces until the species could breed themselves back out of critically endangered status. In Vitroes are still utilized for parents who cannot naturally produce their own children as well as the continued process for rich parents. There have been several segregation conflicts between natural humans and In Vitroes, though officially they are legally considered to have the same rights as regular citizens. Flash Clone Robotics AI Compulons Persolons Intelligent Holograms Rbots Rbots, originally appearing in Terran history as the acronym Arbots (short for Artificial Replicant Biota-Oriented Technology) are one of the primary types of war machines used by the Terran military. Initially intended to simply mimic the actions of various lifeforms on Terra for simple results to various tasks or complications, the procedure of programming everything about even one species into machine code proved a severely daunting task, and it was eventually given up on. Instead, they are now built around a primitive brain matrix computer chip with the mind of a specific species of animal that the Rbot chassis is designed around, with the necessary code for operating the complex machinery built in. After several (but still a vast minority) of Rbot units attacked their owners due to what PHUA (People for the Humane Utilization of Animals—an "evolution" so-to-speak of the old PETA group of the 20th and 21st centuries) PETA referred to as "an animal brain wielding a big gun", a subroutine known as the "Domestication Line" (referring to the line of code used) or as "SitBoy" was put into place to directly block such potential actions, preventing the friend recognization tools from being altered by the Rbots themselves. Subroutines also force weapons usage into a more computer-like portion of the brain, causing Rbots such as the rocket-wielding FrogRbot to be essentially a large, loyal amphibian one minute but converting into a Copernicus the next, only to revert again the second their attack protocol has returned to a movement-based level. This does not mean Rbots are wild by any means, of course, as various other subroutines keep them loyal and capable of understanding commands and following military tactics. Deathblossom Defense System Weapon Technology Gutless The Gutless is a wrist-mounted bayonet. Ravager The Ravager is a shotgun. Patriot The Patriot is a fusion pistol. Whittler The Whittler is a standard-issue space marine assault rifle. Chainrazer The Chainrazer is a laser machine gun. It is unique in that the wielder can load each of the three rotating barrels with one of the three laser types -- Red, Blue, or Green -- each with different projectile effects. Loading multiple of one type strengthens that type's damage output, but using all three together creates a new beam instead, the White Laser. This beam is twice strong as the other three combined but consumes 1.5x the ammunition of all three laser batteries at the same time. Lobber Scavenger The Scavenger is a adaptable projectile gun. Eliminator The Eliminator is a sniper rifle. Airracuda The Airracuda is a personal missile launcher. Bedtime Story The Bedtime Story is the unofficial nickname for calling in an airstrike. Uncle Stan Fragmentation Grenade The MgHEAPF Grenade (Military-grade High Explosive Alternating Purpose Fragmentation Grenade), the M12 40-03, or commonly just referred to the Fragmentation or Frag Grenade is the standard Terran thrown explosive weapon issued by the military. Several other grenade types exist but are generally not seen in non-specialty combat situations, and became increasingly rarer to see used ever since the Human race's induction into the UFCL. It weighs a total of 17.5 ounces. Because of the increase in Human strength with the evolution into Terrans, the weight of the original standard grenades was increased from 6.5 to 10 ounces of composition F explosive material. The original hardsuit-thumb scan arming button was removed so other UFCL races could utilize the weapon in a pinch as well, and the M12 40-03 instead requires the right pressure onto the button that is unlikely to be naturally produced. This button is normally covered with a hardened cover as well to further prevent accidental arming. The grenade has built in sensors to tell when it is being thrown and allow it to calculate how far it has been thrown; its detonation will occur 3 seconds after being tossed. The grenade features two alternate explosion methods: the primary function is built for anti-personnel and will cover a large radius to take out as many potential soldiers as possible, with a fatality radius of roughly 20 ft. The secondary mode is for anti-vehicle, which forces the projectiles out of the top of the grenade and launched into the body of the vehicle as it travels overhead. The mode for the grenade must be chosen before tossing, but can be switched back and forth before a choice is finalized by arming the weapon. The weapon is able to be bounced around corners and like most conventional hand-thrown weaponry, arcs and therefore can get at foes behind cover rather easily. Also, enemies outside the kill radius (but still inside the potential damage radius) can still be disoriented by the shockwave and decibel level caused by the detonation, though this is not a programmed effect and may or may not occur, therefore it should never be relied upon. No Speaky Joe The No Speaky Joe is a defensive diversionary hologram. Vehicle Technology Aun Dragon Tank Sabertooth-class Hovertank SHARK Tank Thor-class Thunder Assault Mecha Gnat Bomber IX-333 Ixion The Ixion is a single-pilot cargo-loading craft used within the bellies of large starcruisers, battlecruisers and capital ships, as well as aboard space stations. They specialize in quickly moving large storage crates in low-gravity environments. These storage locations are often veritable labyrinths and while some training courses are required to properly pilot one, they are quite quick for a craft in an enclosed space and turn on a dime. One problem with the design however is that despite being used in low-grav environs, they cannot be piloted out into a complete vacuum of space—while they wouldn't depressurize in doing so, they possess cheap, thin hulls that would be easily punctured by micro debris. Ixions pilots often are worked for days at a time, sometimes weeks when necessary, and as such the ships have a complemental yet compact living quarters including rest room, kitchen, bed and relaxation booth. Because of this procedure, Ixion crew members are generally completely out of the loop on any news within their space station, and if emergencies occurred such as space pirate attacks, the Ixion crews usually would be the last to know. It is useful enough to be found aboard other UFCL craft as well, not just being a strictly Terran vehicle. *'Crew Complement:' 1 *'Hull Thickness:' Thin *'Top Speed:' 315 mph (506.94336 kph) *'Armament:' Top-mounted "MANOS" tractor beam *'Propulsion System:' Quad "PEGASUS" anti-grav orbs *'Piloting Difficulty:' Intermediate *'Turning Speed:' Very fast Claimed Worlds Worlds that do, or have in the past, possessed colonies of man upon them. Worlds like Diakatan does not count as the Terrans have no idea of their existence. Deimos.jpg|Deimos No Image.png|Gaussea No Image.png|Hush (temporary) Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter No Image.png|Kalindra No Image.png|Lingua Luna.jpg|Luna Images.jpeg|Mars Neptune.jpg|Neptune Phobos.jpg|Phobos Pluto.gif|Pluto Saturn.jpg|Saturn Earth.jpg|Terra Titan (Moon).jpg|Titan Uranus.jpg|Uranus Venus.jpg|Venus Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humans Category:Humanoid races Category:UFCL Category:Original Content